¿Por qué me odias?
by Odisea
Summary: Después de la famosa escena del pensadero en la que los merodeadores ridiculizan a Snape y Lily lo defiende... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Lily y James?


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Los Merodeadores, Lily Evans y Severus Snape pertenecen a J.K Rowling, así como los lugares que aquí se nombran._

* * *

Habían salido de hacer el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Lily se había sentado en el césped junto con algunas amigas, hablando de cosas sin importancia o repasando las preguntas de los exámenes. Sin embargo, no estaba en la conversación, su vista vagaba por los lindes del lago, buscando algo. O a alguien.

Y lo encontró. O más bien, los encontró, porque nunca iban solos a ninguna parte. Su pulso se aceleró casi imperceptiblemente, y como si estuviera enajenada, no podía parar de mirarlo. Su sonrisa traviesa, su forma de despeinarse para que pareciera recién bajado de la escoba, sus ojos, su forma de hablar…

Como si acabara de sorprenderse cometiendo el peor de los delitos, frunció el entrecejo, negó con la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos que la rondaban y se obligó a entrar en la conversación. Que además, era muy interesante. ¿A quién no le interesaba saber con quién iría Sirius Black al baile? ¿Quién no se preguntaba si Tonks estaría libre ese sábado? ¿Por qué Potter estaba dejando volar la snitch para atraparla a los pocos segundos?

¡No! Maldita sea, otra vez sus pensamientos habían confluido en él, parecía que la persiguiera. Si no se lo encontraba por casualidad a la salida de la biblioteca, lo encontraba lanzándole miradas en las clases, o en el comedor observándola. Y para colmo la ponía nerviosa. Lo peor de todo, es que después de eso siempre le decía lo mismo: _¿Quieres salir conmigo? _La dejaba en ridículo delante de todos, se burlaba de ella, siempre le hacía la contra. Lo odiaba.

Pero a la vez no podía dejar de mirarlo, y se sentía confusa. Él siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas, hacerla enfurecer, e incluso a veces había llegado a creer que le gustaba que ella le contestara enfadada. Pocas personas lo lograban, normalmente se caracterizaba por su paciencia y buen humor, por su capacidad de soportarlo todo y a todos.

Claro está, a todos menos a él.

Estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza, y nuevamente era por Potter. Educadamente se despidió de sus amigas y se levantó del suelo, no quería pasar más tiempo ahí, con él en el otro extremo, pensando cosas de las que después se arrepentiría. Porque estaba segura de eso. Dio unos cuantos pasos y hasta sus oídos llegaron carcajadas y algunos gritos, y no le auguraban nada bueno. Quizás lo más prudente habría sido seguir caminando y hacer como si nada hubiera oído, pero se giró, y la escena que vio la dejó petrificada.

Snape estaba en el suelo, sin poder moverse, con rosadas pompas de jabón saliendo de su boca. Obra de James Potter, sin duda. Sirius y Peter lo apoyaban riendo y metiéndose con él, como la mayoría de los que formaban un corro a su alrededor. Remus estaba apartado, sin reírse de Severus, pero tampoco defendiéndolo. ¿Qué era lo que sentía en esos momentos?_ Ah sí, decepción. _

Se acercó corriendo, y cuando llegó allí tuvo una disputa con James, que Snape utilizó para recuperar su varita. Error, el Slytherin quedó colgado bocabajo de un tobillo por una soga imaginaria, víctima de un hechizo. Y después de eso, aprovecharon para dejarlo más en ridículo, si es que cabía la posibilidad. Y ella ya estaba rabiosa. Cuando al fin consiguió que lo dejaran en paz, oyó de él lo más horrible que se le podía decir a alguien como ella: "_No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella_".

Por unos instantes no había sabido qué contestar, qué rebatir, cómo defenderse. Y tuvo que recurrir a actuar como él, ridiculizándolo lo más fríamente que pudo. Y pasa colmo James no hacía más que exigir a Snape que le pidiera disculpas por haberla llamado así, como si él fuera el más santo o el mejor. Y no pudo más. Explotó. Parecía ser un pozo sin fondo de amargura y rencor hacia Potter, y la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido esa caballerosidad de pedir una disculpa para ella. Era tan… él era tan… En una palabra: arrogante.

Era de noche y sólo había salido porque una de sus amigas le dijo que Snape amenazaba con quedarse a dormir ahí, y habían tenido una discusión. _La_ discusión. No debería haberlo defendido tanto tiempo, sólo había conseguido eso: decepción, frustración y la pérdida de alguien que creía amigo suyo. Sin darle pie a que dijera nada, pronunció la contraseña de su sala común y entró en ella. No tenía sueño.

Se sentó frente a la chimenea, abrazándose a sí misma mientras le caía una lágrima tras otra. Estaba llorando como una estúpida, ¿Dónde había quedado su fuerza cuando la necesitaba? ¿Dónde estaba su carácter infranqueable y duro? Severus se había comportado como un estúpido, y ya no podía perdonarlo. No más.

—¿Evans? —oyó a sus espaldas de una voz somnolienta que le era bastante familiar—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde —dijo mientras se acercaba arrastrando los pies. Se habría despertado.

Ella no contestó, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta del pijama y se puso a mirar el fuego. En esos momentos, el crepitar era lo único que tenía ganas de oír. Después de tantos años de amistad con el chico con el que había conocido la magia… No, no quería ni pensar que había acabado. Pero él lo había hecho juntándose con esa gente, llamándola así. Denigrándola.

—Evans, te estoy hablando, ¿sa…? —Pero no terminó de formular la frase, había llegado al sofá donde ella estaba y acababa de ver su cara: los ojos y la nariz estaban ligeramente rojos y los labios algo hinchados. Por más que hubiera querido ocultarlo, se notaba que había llorado—. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, por el tono de voz levemente preocupado.

Lily abrió la boca para contestarle, mas pensó que él había sido uno de los detonantes, uno del que había hecho de esa tarde una de las peores de su vida. Y la volvió a cerrar, sin que ningún sonido saliese de ella. James se sentó a su lado y la observó, preguntándose qué le habría pasado. ¿Habría sido por lo que había pasado esa tarde?

—¿Es porque Quejicus te ha llamado… _eso_? No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él. Mañana lo voy a coger y voy a lanzar… —Pero en esta ocasión tampoco acabó la frase, Lily lo había cortado a mitad.

—No. No hables de lo que no sabes. Y no lo llames así —contestó ella con un brillo inusual en sus ojos. No era odio ni rencor, ese brillo no era por él, era por Snape.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes? —inquirió con la voz queda. Que estaba interesado en Evans, se notaba a la legua, ¡si hasta le había pedido más veces salir que un tonto! Pero al parecer ella creía que no iba en serio. Y para peor mal, defendía a Quejicus.

—No creo que estos sean el lugar ni el momento idóneos. Mucho menos creo que tú seas la persona adecuada para saberlo. Además, a ti no te importa —respondió pasándose una mano por la cara, con gesto cansado—. Puedes irte a dormir, no está Pettigrew para reír tus salidas ingeniosas, Black para apoyarte o tu séquito para adorarte. No tienes que fingir que estás "interesado por mí" —continuó, haciendo las comillas con los dedos de sus manos—, así que… —terminó, levantándose dispuesta a marcharse, pero una mano sobre su brazo la frenó.

James se había levantado, quedando a su altura, y aún sosteniéndole el brazo para que no se marchara. Tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido y los labios apretados. Parecía disgustado por algo, pero no sabía por qué. Y para ser sinceros, en ese momento tampoco le interesaba. Le miró, interrogante, y tragó saliva. Y sucedió.

Él había ido acercando cada vez más su rostro, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia. Cerró los ojos y la besó. _Su primer beso_. Duró apenas unos pocos segundos, pero los suficientes para hacerle olvidar en ese instante todo lo que había sucedido con Snape, en el lago, e incluso para hacerle olvidar quién era él. Y quién era ella. _¿Quién era?_ Se separaron y ella abrió los ojos de golpe, como despertando, y se apartó rápidamente de él. Parecía que su contacto le hubiera quemado.

—Tú sabrás los líos que tienes con _eso _—dijo serio, refiriéndose a Snape—, pero no fingía. —Ella lo miró asustada, sintiendo como si el estómago le hubiera dado un giro—. Y no es que esté interesado por ti. Es que me gustas, Evans. ¿Tanto te cuesta creerlo? —declaró, con la respiración algo agitada.

Lily lo miró como si estuviera diciendo una locura. Pues claro que le costaba creerlo. Él tenía una horda de fans histéricas a sus espaldas, y ella era una simple hija de muggles que hasta hacía unos minutos lo único que tenía claro era que lo odiaba. Y no era así en realidad.

—¿Por qué me odias? —preguntó abatido, viendo que su anterior pregunta no obtenía respuesta. Y es que después de lo de esa tarde, ya no sabía qué pensar. Él, que nunca pensaba, sólo actuaba.

No sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar. ¿Le odiaba? ¿En verdad no lo soportaba? No.

Notó cómo él le soltaba y se ponía a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Podría dejarlo marchar y que todo eso se enfriara, ella no podía pensar con claridad. Pero no quería, no ahora que lo veía todo tan claro.

—Porque te quiero… contestó ella en apenas un suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar, siguiéndolo.

* * *

_Este One va dedicado a una personita que es muy importante para mí y que hace tan sólo unos pocos meses que la conocí :) **Denisse** (Liliancita *O*)_

_Espero que te haya gustado y que lo disfrutes, lo he escrito con mucho gusto, y he disfrutado haciéndolo n_n_

_Espero que os haya gustado... Y Clanck, botoncito de Reviews (? xD_


End file.
